Purple Hearts Miniatures
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A series of small Thomas x James one-shots, either based on certain episodes, various AUs or original ideas (Established Purple Hearts)
1. Worry (Tale of The Brave)

**Purple Hearts Miniatures**

 **Chapter 1: Worry (Tale of The Brave)**

It was the start of a new day across the Island of Sodor and Thomas was on his way towards the small siding where his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel, were waiting for him. After a few busy days of work, his branch line was finally opened again and for Thomas, that meant being able to go back to passenger lines once again. As he reversed on the line where Annie and Clarabel were, Thomas blew his whistle to let them know that he was on his way and Annie showed a smile of delight to see Thomas reversing towards them. "Wake up, Clarabel! We're back in business!"

Sure enough, as Thomas stopped in his tracks to allow himself to be coupled up to the two, Clarabel opened her eyes from the back upon hearing that Thomas was here and she felt a smile of excitement come to her face. "Oh, is that Thomas? How delightful!"

Once he was coupled up to them, Thomas blew his whistle in excitement as he was looking forward to this as much as they were before turning his glance to them. "Here we go, you two!" With this, he began to make his way down the track while the two coaches behind him were giggling in delight. As Thomas slowly made his way down the track, he could see that James was coming towards him on the track that was to his right and he showed a bright smile upon spotting the number five red engine. "Good morning, James!"

However, James didn't look as thrilled as he had an expression of annoyance on his face, something that Thomas took notice of right away as he showed an expression of concern, beginning to wonder what James could be looking upset about. His silent question was answered almost right away as James spoke, apparently complaining the work he had once again. "It's not fair! You get to pull coaches, and I get sent for scrap!"

At the mention of that last word, Thomas let out a silent gasp of shock and he immediately stopped dead in his tracks as he was struggling to register what he just heard James say. "Sent for SCRAP?!" He then darted his glance back and forth rapidly while Annie and Clarabel's reactions went completely unheard by him, as he was now becoming lost in his own spiral of thoughts.

' _That makes no sense. That's the one word that no engine wants to hear, so why in the world would James be mentioning it now?'_ Thomas was silent for a few moments as he was struggling to make sense of what was going on before only one thought came to his mind, and it was enough to make his boiler start running cold. _'Oh no… unless… Sir Topham Hatt plans on scrapping him!'_ Once this thought entered his head, Thomas let out a silent gasp of horror and he turned his glance up to James with a fearful expression coming to his face. _'But… why would he do that? And to James?! I know he tends to get a bit carried away with his obsession over his paint, and he's a bit picky over the work he wants to do, and that he sometimes makes the biggest mistakes, but… we know how hard-working he can be. I know how hard-working he can be! When he starts, he never plans on stopping. Why would Sir Topham Hatt do this? Why…'_ With these thoughts running through Thomas's head, he began to feel his lips start to quiver in worry and he was starting to feel tears build in his eyes from fear and worry over the thought of losing James. _'Why would he want to take James from us? From… from me…?'_

"What? N-no!" Almost at once, James's voice broke Thomas out of his train of thought as he was beginning to explain what he meant. "I mean… sent to the scrapyard to collect trucks filled with scrap."

Once this explanation reached him, all of the worry and fear that had been building up inside Thomas seemed to disappear instantly and he breathed a quiet, heavy sigh of relief that his worst fear wasn't becoming a reality. Annie and Clarabel seemed to think the same way as they both showed matching smiles of relief with Annie being the first to speak. "Oh, I see! Silly us."

"Yes! Silly us!" Clarabel agreed, with Thomas feeling a smile of relief coming to his face before he let out a joyful laugh, not as teasing towards James for the work he had been assigned, but as a sign of his heartfelt relief that James wasn't leaving him anytime soon. He wouldn't be going anywhere, nor was he leaving Thomas's side.

A little later, Thomas was on his way down the track and he was silently thinking about what had happened earlier in the morning. _'I can't believe I thought that James was going to be scrapped. I know Sir Topham Hatt would never plan on doing that to any of us, but… as soon as I heard James mention that word, I instantly feared the worst. I guess I just got so afraid that something had happened and I was going to lose him. But once he told us what he meant, I knew I was letting my worry get the better of me. But even still…'_ With a smile of relief crossing his face, Thomas turned his glance up to the sky. _'I just feel so glad knowing that James isn't leaving us.'_

With the relieving thought now entering his head, Thomas began to feel tears of relief building in his eyes and he let out a few sniffles before he was able to find his voice, addressing his next words to the heavens above. "Thank you… thank you for not taking him from me…"

Once that was spoken, Thomas blinked rapidly to get the tears out of his eyes before returning his focus to his work. He had a big day ahead of him, and he planned on doing his best just like always.


	2. After The Game (Reds vs Blues)

**Purple Hearts Miniatures**

 **Chapter 2: After The Game (Reds vs. Blues)**

It was approaching the end of the day and Thomas and James were on their way back to Tidmouth Sheds following their job of taking the passengers and their respective teams of Sodor United and Barrow for their soccer match, with the two having gotten carried away with the heat of the competition and forgetting that they were supposed to work together for their job. As the two were continuing their way back to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas let out a sigh as he was thinking over the events of the day, while James looked over at him in surprise to notice his expression of dismay. "Well, this was quite a disastrous day, wasn't it? We got so carried away with the whole Reds vs. Blues that we left the Barrow players and Sir Topham Hatt behind, and we even got a yellow card for it! I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up with a red card soon."

James let out a groan of dismay as he knew exactly what Thomas was talking about. "Don't remind me. I think we've figuratively ended up with more than one of those. I don't want to end up with a real one anytime soon." He then showed a reassuring smile as he could think of more than a few positive things that came out of this ordeal. "But on the bright side, we now know we should be working together instead of picking sides. Besides, when it comes to us, we're always going to have a few off-days."

Thomas turned his glance up to James at this last comment and he felt a small smile cross his face since he knew that was the truth. "Yeah, that's true. When it comes to us, there's always at least a few bumps in the road. But getting over them feels so worth it."

"Agreed!" James happily commented, showing a bright smile. He then turned his glance up to notice the difference in size between himself and Thomas before he showed an amused smile. "You know, I just realised something I didn't even notice until now."

"What's that?" Thomas asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"It's how small you are when you're placed next to me. There's also that the soccer ball couldn't even fit inside your funnel." While Thomas looked up at his funnel in surprise, James felt a smile of amusement cross his face as he continued. "I think it says a lot about how small you are when a ball like that can't even fit in there!" He then proceeded to crack up in laughter while Thomas stared at him in shock before an expression of annoyance crossed his face.

"That's not funny, James! I get enough teasing about my size from Gordon, and I would have figured you'd be over doing that by now!"

That managed to get James to stop, fortunately, as he noticed the annoyed glare Thomas was showing him before he showed an expression of concern, realising he had accidently upset his blue star. "Oh, Thomas… you know I don't mean anything by it. I just like having a bit of fun with you. Plus…" He then showed a teasing smile as he continued. "There is an up-side to you being so small."

Thomas looked up at James in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"It makes your heart that much bigger."

Thomas fell silent for a few moments before a bright smile crossed his face and he proceeded to burst into giggles while James watched in delight, looking thrilled to see Thomas smiling now. After a few seconds, Thomas looked over at James as he was certain his face would start turning red from embarrassment at his teasing. "James…! Hehehe… Don't embarrass me like that!"

James let out a chuckle to himself at Thomas's giggling display, taking notice of how he was teasing the small blue engine beside him. "Come on, you know it's the truth. Besides, it's one of the many things I love about you."

After a few more seconds of giggling, Thomas began to calm down before he was able to find his voice. "Yeah, I know."

James then showed a smile of delight, knowing that Thomas shared his feeling of being glad that at least one good thing came out of today. He then turned his glance down to think over whether this would be a good idea before he looked back up at Thomas. "I know this got us into trouble today, but… how do you feel about having one more race back to Tidmouth Sheds?"

Thomas showed an expression of surprise before he turned his glance to the side to think it over. "Well…" He was silent for a few moments, while James watched in concern, before he showed an eager smile and looked back over at James. "I thought you'd never ask!"

So without a moment to spare, the two began to speed off back to Tidmouth Sheds, enjoying themselves the whole way there.


	3. Colour (Tickled Pink)

**Purple Hearts Miniatures**

 **Chapter 3: Colour (Tickled Pink)**

"Oh, this is so embarrassing! I can't let anyone else see me before I get to Maithwaite; I don't want them to laugh at my pink paint."

James was on his way towards Maithwaite to pick up Bridget Hatt and her friends to take them to a birthday party since Emily had broken down, and so far, this had been the worst day of his life. He had to leave the Steamworks before his repaint could be finished, leaving him still painted in his pink undercoat, and he had received teasing from both Emily and Diesel as they happened to see him. Now he was continuing his way towards the station and he was keeping a look out for a shortcut to ensure he wouldn't be late and that no one else would happen to spot him on his way. As he turned his glance to the tracks in front of him, a bright smile crossed his face when he saw that he was coming towards a tunnel.

"I know! I'll take a shortcut through this tunnel. Then I'll be sure to make it to Maithwaite on time." Without a moment to spare, James puffed through the tunnel with a confident smile that things were surely going his way now, but as he came out through the other side, he heard the sound of a familiar high-pitched whistle and he stopped dead in his tracks before letting out a gasp of shock. "It's Thomas!"

Sure enough, coming around the corner and approaching the tunnel from the track to the left was Thomas in the middle of a delivery to the coal mines. James felt an expression of worry cross his face; having Emily and Diesel laugh at him was bad enough, but Thomas? That would surely make this the worst day he had ever had. "I can't let Thomas see me. He'll be sure to laugh at my silly pink paint. I have to hide, quick!" Without a moment to spare, James slowly backed up into the tunnel, hoping to avoid being spotted by his cobalt blue star.

With Thomas, he was approaching the tunnel, but then an expression of surprise crossed his face as he happened to see something already inside the tunnel and he stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Someone's already in there. But who could that be?" As he had a closer look, he could spot the familiar shape of James's face along with the steam coming out of his funnel and he showed a smile of amusement. "James? Is that you? What are you doing in there?"

As he hid inside the tunnel, James showed an expression of alarm upon realising that Thomas had recognised him almost instantly. _'Oh no… at this rate, he'll be sure to see me in my pink paint! I can't let that happen.'_ With this, he proceeded to reverse further into the tunnel so he was covered completely in the darkness, something that Thomas was quick to notice as he slowly approached the tunnel's entrance, an expression of concern showing on his face as he did so.

"What's wrong, James? Why are you hiding in there? Bridget Hatt and the rest of the children will be waiting for you." He received no answer as James seemed to remain there, looking unwilling to come out. Thomas turned his glance down to think about what he should do, since it was clear to him that there was something James didn't want him to know about. After a few seconds, Thomas looked back up before showing a comforting smile as he spoke again. "If there's something wrong, James, you know I'm here to help. So… why don't you come out and tell me what the problem is?"

From inside the tunnel, James turned his glance up to look outside to see the gentle smile Thomas was showing him, along with the gentle tone in his voice as he was speaking, and he let out a quiet sigh; he knew that he had no chance of being able to hide from Thomas. But he had to be sure that Thomas wasn't going to laugh at him. "You won't laugh when you see me after I come out, will you?"

Thomas stared in surprise before giving his reply in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry, James. I won't laugh at you. I promise."

That seemed to be the answer James needed; whenever Thomas made a promise, he always made sure he'd keep it. He quietly took a deep breath before slowly coming out of the tunnel, revealing his pink paint for Thomas to see. There was silence for a few moments as Thomas seemed to stare in stunned silence, apparently struggling to let what he was seeing sink in. Taking notice of his silence, James let out a quiet sigh. "I know… It looks very silly, doesn't it?"

Thomas was at a loss of words from what he was seeing: his shining ruby was painted in a bright pink that was very much like Rosie's. This was what James was so worried about him seeing? And on top of that, he had been afraid that he would laugh at him? Once he was able to let the sight before him sink in, Thomas turned his glance up to James with an expression of puzzlement. "I don't understand. Why didn't you want me to see you?"

James felt an expression of dismay cross his face since he knew the exact reason for that and he lowered his glance as he gave his answer. "I was worried that if you saw me like this, you'd laugh at me for being pink. The other engines I had run into today all made of fun of me and I was scared you'd do the same. Now I feel even more silly than I already did."

Thomas was silent for a few moments before he showed a bright smile. "James… what made you think I'd laugh at you?" James turned his glance back up in surprise upon hearing this, and he was met with an even bigger surprise as Thomas continued. "I'll be honest, seeing you like this is a bit of a surprise. But I bet Bridget and the children will be in for a big surprise when you get to Maithwaite. I'm sure they'll be really excited to see you."

James blinked rapidly in amazement at what he was hearing. "Y-you think so?"

"Of course! And even though the other engines were teasing you for your colour, you're still doing everything you can to make sure you get to Maithwaite on time. That's something you should be proud of. And if I'm being honest…" Thomas proceeded to feel his cheeks turn a vibrant red just like the trademark colour of the number five engine in front of him. "I think that colour looks really cute on you." James felt a shy smile cross his face at this comment before Thomas continued. "I know you're worried about being teased, but it doesn't matter what colour you are. What does matter is that you work hard like you always do."

James was silent for a few moments to let Thomas's words sink in and it didn't take long for him to show a smile of confidence, the embarrassment he had been feeling during the day fading almost instantly. "You're right, Thomas! I shouldn't have to hide or feel embarrassed by the colour of my paint. It may make me look silly, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is getting to Maithwaite on time. Bridget and the other children are waiting for me, and I won't let them down!"

Without a moment to spare, James began to make his way down the track to continue his way towards Maithwaite, with Thomas watching with a smile of delight as James passed by him. "That's great, James! Let me know how it went when you get back!"

"I will! Thank you!"

Once James disappeared around the corner, Thomas began to continue his way to the coal mine, heading through the tunnel as he did so. "I had a feeling I'd be able to get through to him." Thomas then turned his glance in the direction James left in, feeling his smile grow. "I hope I'll get to see him like that again at the end of the day."

Even if he didn't, there was one thing Thomas knew for certain: James looked so adorable in both red and pink!


End file.
